


Our

by VaryaZ



Series: Our [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaryaZ/pseuds/VaryaZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скотт понимает, что жить не может без каждого времени года.</p><p>[четыре времени года и четыре драббла на тему отношений Скотта и Стайлза]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> На других сайтах я Words, так что не пугайтесь и не спешите стучать админушкам, что это плагиат. Всё нормально, здесь просто другое имя:D

Скотт понимает, что ему нравится осень.

***

 

Не по-осеннему тёплый ветер лениво шевелит яркую листву, пока полностью не пожелтевшую, отчего та переливается зелёно-жёлтыми волнами с брызгами красного.

Скотт, зевая, своим ключом закрывает ветеринарную клинику: на часах около шести вечера, а Дитон до сих пор не вернулся со своего особо секретного задания. Вдохнув поглубже свежий воздух, МакКолл медленно идёт в сторону дома, намеренно выбрав самый длинный путь, пролегающий через кленовую аллею. Осенью там по-особенному красиво: из-за ярко-красной листвы создаётся впечатление, будто ты совсем в другом мире.

Скотт лениво пинает мелкий камушек, случайно оказавшийся у него на пути, и резко поднимает голову, вдруг почуяв знакомый запах: смесь молока и сладостей, что он так любит. Стайлз. МакКолл ускоряет шаг и через пару метров уже видит тёмную макушку Стилински, выглядывающую из-за зелёного куста. Стайлз в чёрных джинсах сидит на земле почему-то без футболки, а его плечи изредка подрагивают из-за прохладных капелек воды, что срываются с деревьев, — остаток от недавнего дождя.

— Стайлз? — Скотт садится на колени перед Стайлзом, не боясь запачкать свои джинсы в грязи, и обеспокоенно смотрит на него.

Стилински быстро поднимает голову, и в его глазах читается удивление.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — голос Стайлза более хриплый, чем обычно.

— Ты же знаешь, что осенью после работы я люблю идти домой по этой аллее, потому что тут невероятно красиво, — Скотт поднимает голову, всматриваясь в листву, сквозь которую видно кусочки темнеющего неба.

— Да, точно, красиво, — бормочет Стайлз и опять опускает голову.

— Стайлз, что-то случилось? — МакКолл осторожно берёт Стилински за подбородок, заставляя смотреть на него. Глаза Стайлза поблёскивают из-за не пролитых слёз.

— Я.. — Стайлз прерывисто вздыхает и прикрывает глаза. — С отцом поругались, — Стилински дёргает головой, заставляя Скотта убрать пальцы, и трёт лицо ладонями. — Он опять на работе ел жирную еду, и кто-то ещё притащил гамбургеры и картошку из Мака. Ну я и психанул, накричал на него, ведь нельзя же, тем более так много. Он же может совсем слечь.. Господи, Скотт, я так боюсь его потерять, боюсь остаться один.. — Стайлз часто-часто моргает, отгоняя слёзы, но парочка солёных капель успевает скатиться по его щеке. В воздухе витает запах горечи и совсем немного обиды.

Скотт мягко ведёт большими пальцами по щекам Стилински, стирая влагу.

— Ты никогда не останешься один, Стайлз, — шепчет он парню. — Я всегда буду рядом, слышишь?

Стайлз кивает и неожиданно даже для себя подаётся вперёд, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Скотта и чувствуя, как его голые плечи обвивают тёплые руки, согревая и защищая.

Скотт пару минут крепко прижимает к себе Стилински, а потом мягко тянет наверх, помогая встать.

— Пойдём домой, Стайлз, тебе нужно поговорить с отцом, — МакКолл смотрит парню в глаза. — Скажи ему всё.

Стилински кивает, шмыгая носом, и Скотт улыбается.

— Ты не замёрз?

Стайлз отрицательно качает головой, а потом с приподнятыми бровями наблюдает за тем, как МакКолл скидывает свою футболку и заправляет в джинсы, чтобы не нести в руках.

— Для равенства, — отвечает Скотт на немой вопрос Стилински, и тот вдруг заливается смехом, качая головой.


	2. Our Winter

Скотт понимает, что влюблён в зиму.

***

 

— Не холодно? — заботливо спрашивает Скотт, чмокая Стайлза в покрасневший кончик носа.

Стилински забавно морщится и смеётся, пытаясь оттолкнуть парня.

— Прекрасно же знаешь, что нет, — красная толстовка Стайлза повязана вокруг его шеи, а сам он стоит в футболке с коротким рукавом.

В этом году зима очень тёплая, отметка на градуснике еле-еле дотягивает до "-8". В городе на дорогах одни лужи и мокрая грязная земля, кое-где ещё покрытая листьями.

Стилински проходит за поворот и радостно хлопает в ладоши.

— А вот и он! — восклицает парень и, взяв Скотта за руку, бежит вперёд.

Лесная тропа заканчивается, приводя к трём бетонным ступенькам, оттуда можно попасть на мост через широкую лесную речку. Мостик сделан из досок, похожих друг на друга как две капли воды и идеально подогнанных друг к другу. Железные перила достигают до пояса, но Стайлз умудряется перегнуться через них почти во весь свой рост, и Скотту приходится быстро схватить его за талию, чтобы Стилински не искупался в ледяной воде. Благо реакция оборотня помогает.

— Красотища, — восторженно выдыхает облачко пара Стайлз и всё-таки натягивает толстовку, потому что в лесу намного холоднее.

МакКолл согласно кивает, смотря на отражения чуть заиндевевших голых деревьев в прозрачной воде, сквозь которую видны камушки и мелкие рыбёшки, и чуть ведёт носом, чувствуя яркие вспышки радости и тягучее умиротворение Стилински.

Стайлз дёргает Скотта за рукав джинсовой рубашки. (Вообще-то Стайлз хотел, чтобы Скотт надел клетчатую, но в гардеробе МакКолла таких не нашлось.) 

Скотт берёт руку Стайлза и медленно ведёт по ней пальцами, добираясь до шеи, а потом и до лица, согревая прохладную кожу горячими ладонями. (Хорошо, что оборотни не мёрзнут.) 

Стайлз рвано выдыхает и поднимает руки, зарываясь в мягкие тёмные волосы МакКолла. А потом целует.

Целуется Стайлз потрясающе: чувственно, медленно, наслаждаясь каждой секундой, проникая глубже. Скотт задыхается от обилия чувств — своих и Стилински — и так же чувственно целует в ответ. Стайлз нежно проводит языком по губам Скотта, а тот в ответ чуть прикусывает его, чувствуя потом лёгкую улыбку Стилински.

Стайлз отрывается от припухших губ и часто дышит, прижимаясь к Скотту и обвивая его руками за плечи. МакКолл мягко улыбается ему в макушку, ловя их отражение в прозрачной воде.


	3. Our Spring

Скотт понимает, что любит весну.

***

 

— Скотт? Куда мы идём? — Стайлз чуть хмурится и крутит головой в разные стороны, силясь увидеть хоть что-нибудь из-за чёрной повязки на глазах; в его голосе звучит настороженность вперемешку с любопытством.

— Скоро узнаешь, — пыхтит МакКолл, осторожно поддерживая Стилински под локоть. — Здесь спуск, держись за меня крепче.

Стайлз чувствует что-то мягкое под ногами. Это что-то послушно прогибается под его шагами, а затем поднимается вновь, щекоча не скрытые бриджами икры.

Стилински хмурится ещё больше, догадываясь, и морщит нос, принюхивается, а затем..

— А-апчхи!

Стайлз оглушительно чихает и чуть ли не падает на траву, потому что опешивший Скотт отпускает его руку. Стилински срывает тёмную повязку с глаз и жмурится от яркого весеннего солнышка.

— У меня аллергия на полевые цветы, и ты, конечно же, привёл меня на луг, — с ухмылкой констатирует Стайлз и опять чихает.

Они действительно на лугу: стоят среди высокой сочной ярко-зелёной травы, в которой спряталось множество цветов с красными, жёлтыми и белыми лепестками.

— Прости, Стайлз, я совсем забыл, — Скотт смотрит на него глазами побитого щенка и кусает губу от досады. Рядом с ним на примятой траве раскинут клетчатый плед, на котором стоит корзинка для пикника, где точно есть его любимая картошка фри, холодный апельсиновый сок и мягкие эклеры. Много эклеров. Скотт точно знает, что он любит.

Стилински ещё раз втягивает носом воздух, снова чихает, а потом заливается смехом. Скотт робко улыбается — ему нравится этот смех: искренний, громкий и заразительный.

Отсмеявшись, Стайлз плюхается на мягкий плед, уже берётся руками за корзинку, но тут же отдёргивает их, смотря на Скотта снизу вверх.

— Ну, ты так и будешь стоять? — с напускным недовольством вопрошает он и, дотянувшись до руки МакКолла, дёргает его вниз.

— Ты не сердишься? — тихо спрашивает Скотт, водя пальцами по раскрытой ладони Стилински, вырисовывая цветочки и, кажется, палочки картошки фри.

— Что за чушь, Скотт? — Стайлз мягко убирает руку и тут же ведёт кончиками пальцев по лицу парня. — Как я могу сердиться, когда мой любимый оборотень привёл меня в прекрасное место и устроил пикник с моей любимой едой? — в конце Стилински опять чихает, и на губах его расцветает улыбка.

Скотт расслабляется и еле слышно выдыхает: переживал ужасно, что не понравится, а ведь ему очень хотелось сделать этот день особенным. И, кажется, получилось..

— Любимый? — с лукавой усмешкой спрашивает Скотт и тянет Стайлза на себя, обнимая.

— Любимый, — выдыхает Стилински и порывисто целует.

МакКолл зарывается пальцами в жёсткие волосы на затылке парня, что немного отросли за этот месяц, и улыбается сквозь поцелуй.


	4. Our Summer

Скотт понимает, что жить не может без лета.

***

 

— Эм, Скотт? — на глазах Стайлза опять тёмная повязка, а за предплечье его держит сильная рука Скотта. — Ты же помнишь, чем закончился прошлый раз? Я, кажется, чихнул раз сто, пока мы добирались до дома. А потом ещё пришлось пить таблетки, а, как ты знаешь, они жутко горькие..

— Я помню, Стайлз, помню, — посмеивается Скотт. Но если честно, помнит он только крышесносные поцелуи и отрывистые касания по всему телу, жадные и обжигающие. — В этот раз мы точно идём не на луг.

Стилински качает головой и старается ступать осторожнее, потому что уже раза два чуть не растянулся на земле из-за мелких камушков, возникающих будто из-под земли прямо под ногами.

— Пришли, — МакКолл, закусив губу, подрагивающими пальцами снимает со Стилински повязку.

Стайлз зажмуривается от солнца, неожиданно выглянувшего из-за облака, и часто моргает, прогоняя белые круги перед глазами.

— Как тебе? — на выдохе спрашивает Скотт, а Стилински наконец поворачивает голову, застывая на месте.

Это дом. Нет, не так. Это большой дом: каменный, с тёмной черепицей на крыше и ставнями на окнах — будто привет из прошлого. Перед домом невысокое каменное ограждение. Сверху на нём насыпана земля, где растут белые цветы, название которых Стайлз читал когда-то в одной книжке по биологии, и зелёные кустики.

— Потрясающе, — Стилински так и стоит с открытым ртом, крепко сжимая руку МакКолла.

Скотт счастливо улыбается и тянет Стайлза за руку, проходя через небольшие железные ворота с позолоченным узором. На участке рядом с домом посажены деревья — немного выше Стайлза, — постриженные в причудливую форму умелыми руками садовника.

— Как ты его нашёл? — спрашивает Стилински, садясь на белый шезлонг, притаившийся в тени под деревом.

— Было трудно, но это того стоило, — улыбается Скотт, садясь рядом с парнем. — Кажется, мне помогал чуть ли не весь Бикон-Хиллс.

— И всё это втайне от меня! — Стайлз качает головой, удивляясь. Он то думал, что неплохой детектив и знает про всё, что творится в городе.

— Сюрприз, — смеётся МакКолл и притягивает Стайлза к себе, крепко обнимая. — Этот домик наш на всё лето, если ты, конечно, захочешь.

— Дурак ты, — Стилински сцеловывает любимую улыбку. — Конечно, я хочу.

Скотт ещё больше расцветает, хотя, казалось бы, некуда больше и сбивчиво шепчет:

— Я люблю тебя, Стайлз, люблю..

Стайлз хватает ртом воздух от давно принятого, но всё же такого неожиданного признания вслух и улыбается.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Скотт, я тоже.


End file.
